Bleeding Love
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Anastasia Bonheur is the lone survivor of her village. Her parents devoured while in the Survey Corps. She promises to kill all the Titans. She is able to enroll in the 104th Trainee Squad and meets Armin Arlert, someone that changes her life forever. ArminxOC
1. 104th Trainee Squad

**I decided that my AoT fanfiction needs to have an ArminxOC fanfiction...so it took me a couple of days, but...ENJOY! :D**

_"Hang on!" Armin yelled. "I'm coming to save you!" She ran out of gas and was going to be in the grasp of a 7m class Titan. "No, Armin! Just go!" She yelled. "Let me die!"_

_Tears welled up in his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks. "Mikasa! Help me get her!" He shouted at Mikasa. She nodded as the hooks stuck into the Titan's flesh. With just one swipe, the Titan died as Mikasa grabbed the girl._

_Mikasa landed next to Armin as he hugged the girl that was saved. She was crying. "Armin. I'm so sorry!" She said between sobs. He rubbed her back to calm her down as a grin played on his lips._

_"It's okay. You're safe now." Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't mind. "I love you, Armin." She whispered. He smiled as Eren landed next to Mikasa._

_"I love you, too, Anastasia."_

* * *

_**FIVE MONTHS AGO...**_

Armin's P.O.V:  
"Hey!", Instructor Shadis said. "Who the hell are you?!"

I did the salute. "I'm Armin Arlert from Shingashina District!" Instructor stared at me, as if his glare was piercing my soul. I shuddered and almost pissed my pants.

"Why are you here, Arlert?!" He demanded. I gulped. "To bring victory towards mankind!" I said.

"Good, good." Instructor said. "Row 4, about face!" I turned around, so that I'm facing the row behind me. He moved on to the kid next to me.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" He demanded the kid next to me. "I'm Thomas Wagner, from Trost District!" The kid said.

"Why are you here, Wagner?!" Instructor Shadis said. I could see beads of sweat going down Thomas' forehead. "T‐to bring the Titans down!" He stuttered.

"Good! About face!" Instructor said. He timidly faced the row behind.

Instructor Shadis continued to yell and ask questions at other kids who've probably pissed their pants. After he finished, we were told to go to our dormitories. Luckily, I got the same dorm as Eren.

"Hey, Eren!" I shouted to my best friend as I ran to him by the door. Eren waved back and smiled. "Armin!" He said. I also saw two boys talking on the other side of the porch.

Once I reached the porch, I stopped to catch my breath. "So...who...are they?" I said, panting. Eren then gestured to them so we can be introduced.

"Hi! I'm Eren Jaeger. This is my best friend, Armin Arlert. What are your names?" Eren said optimistically. The two boys stopped their conversation. The horse‐faced guy stood up.

"I'm Marco Bott. This is Connie Springer." He pointed to the buzz cut guy. Connie waved. "Hi." I smiled at both of them. Then, a girl was sitting on the steps of the porch. "My name is Mina." She said, smiling. "I look forward to training with you all!" Me and Eren both looked at her, then we started to laugh.

"So do we, Mina!" I said, as everyone started to laugh.

* * *

We all went to receive dinner at the dining hall. I still felt bad for the "Potato Girl", who I guess is still running. Anyways, I got my dinner and went to sit next to Eren and Mikasa. As I was walking, I bumped into someone and dropped my food.

The person gasped and bent down to pick up the food. "I'm so sorry!" The person said. Actually, it was a girl. I bent down to pick it all up and I caught a glimpse of her.

I stopped in my tracks, because I was looking at the most stunning girl I've ever seen.

She had honey‐blond hair, tied into a ponytail, icy blue eyes and a slightly paler complexion than me.

"Uh, it's okay. Th‐thanks." I stammered. She was so beautiful that I couldn't even speak correctly. She looked at me, then she smiled.

"I'm Anastasia. Anastasia Bonheur." She said. Anastasia... I thought to myself. She must be the last of the French.

"Armin. Armin Arlert." I said. We both stood up as she handed me my tray. "Nice to meet you, Armin Arlert." She said. "I hope we can talk some more." Afterwards, she went to sit next to Mina. Wait! I want to talk some more! I pleaded in my thoughts.

"Armin!" I turned around to see Eren and Mikasa. Oh, right! I thought. I have to go sit next to them.

I went to sit next in front of Eren, since Mikasa wanted to sit next to her boyfriend. (Oh, did I mention that Eren had a girlfriend?) "H‐hey guys!" I stammered. I looked over my shoulder to get another glance at Anastasia. She was laughing with Mina and some other girls.

"I see you're interested in Anastasia." Mikasa said, as I turned around to face them again.

"H‐how d‐do you know h‐her?!" I asked, surprised. Mikasa bit into her bread. "We live in the same dormitory. She's kind of like my best friend right now."

Eren squeezed her hand. "I also know her. She was having some stress problems,so for some reason, she asked me for advice on stress relief." I was surprised. I didn't even know that my best friends met her first.

"W‐well, what you s‐said before," I began. "I'm not interested in Anastasia. I just met her." Eren raised and eyebrow as Mikasa stared at me, as if she was scanning for lies in my brain.

"Okay." Eren said, putting his hands up in defense. "I'll take your word for it." Then, the bell rang and Mikasa got up first. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Eren on the cheek as he blushed. "Okay, bye!" She chuckled and walked away.

As she was walking, I tried to find Anastasia. She was nowhere to be seen, so I was guessing that she already left.

"Well, Armin, I'll be going back to the dormitory." Eren said as he was getting up. I stood up, too. "Okay. See ya in a sec."

I was turning to go outside the door, when I heard footsteps. I turned my head to see if there was anyone left. No one.

That's weird... I thought. I swear I heard footsteps! I then heard the kitchen door close. I turned to look outside and tiptoed to the kitchen.

I peeked into the doorway to see a blond girl on a ladder. She looked like she was reaching for something on the top shelf. I tilted my head and saw that she was trying to get a loaf of bread.

She had her fingers on the bread as the ladder was tipping over. She noticed and shrieked.

I ran to the ladder. "I've got you!" I caught her before the ladder hit the ground. She was surprisingly light, I mean, for her age.

I stared at her and realized that this girl was someone I met before. "Uh...thanks, Armin." She said, chuckling nervously.

"What are you doing, Anastasia?" I asked.


	2. Anastasia's Story

Anastasia's P.O.V:

"Uh...thanks, Armin." I chuckled nervously, as my cheeks started to burn. He looked at me questionably. "What are you doing, Anastasia?" He asked.

Armin let me down as I stood upright. "Well...I was hungry." I simply said. "So, I wanted some bread." Armin then looked at the ladder.

"Where'd you get that?" He said. My heart stopped as beads of sweat trickled down the back of my neck.

"Uh...I saw it leaning on a shelf..." I said. Armin raised an eyebrow. "All right! All right! I stole it!" I confessed. "But, please! DON'T TELL THE INSTRUCTOR!" I practically begged on my knees. There is NO WAY I'm getting kicked out of the military.

Armin thought for a moment, then sighed. "On one condition." I got up. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Sit next to me tomorrow at dinner. I want to hear your story." He said. It was a weird offer, but I was desperate. "Okay. I'll tell you everything." Then I hugged him. "Good night." And with that, I left the kitchen and walked to my dormitory.

* * *

Armin's P.O.V:

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." Then she hugged me and left. I stood there, frozen as a statue. This is the probably my chance to get a girlfriend.

Wait, I can't say that! I don't even know her that much! Well, I've got dinner to learn about her.

DINNER

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I got my tray of food as I looked around, searching for Armin. No luck, so I sat down next to Mikasa, knowing that Armin will sit with her and Eren.

"Mikasa!" I called out to her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Anastasia." I walked to her table and pointed at the bench in front of her. "Is Armin sitting here? I promised him I'd sit next to him." Mikasa nodded and gestured for me to sit. I sat down and set down my tray.

Eren and Armin shortly arrived as Armin stopped in his tracks. "An‐Anastasia!" He said as Eren sat next to Mikasa. "How are you, Anastasia?" He asked me. "I'm getting better. Thanks for your tips, Eren." I gave him a thumbs up as he smiled.

"No problem." Eren's arm was around Mikasa's shoulders as she ate her loaf of bread. Armin finally sat next to me and started to sweat.

"S‐so..." he began. "Tell me your story that you promised." I looked at Mikasa and Eren. "Do you guys want to hear it, too?" I asked. They nodded as I began:

"My name is Anastasia Bonheur. I am the last of the European descendants from Wall Maria. I was born and raised in a small village outside Shingashina called Colligo. My parents were both adventurers, serving the military as a part of the Survey Corps—"

Eren interrupted me. "The Survey Corps?! That's SO cool!" Mikasa put a finger in his lips. "Shut up, Eren. It's not polite to interrupt." She looked at me. "Continue."

Armin was just listening, wanting to hear more.

"Anyways, my parents were Survey Corps soldiers. Thank my lucky stars, they remained alive for three expeditions. Although...I probably jinxed it on their fourth expedition. It was on that day...the day that humanity was on the verge of extinction, they left for their fourth Survey Corps expedition.

"Before they left, they thought they weren't coming back, so they gave me a few of their belongings. My mom attached her wedding ring onto a copper chain to make a ring necklace—" I held up the necklace I was wearing to show them. "—and my dad gave me his journals full of his research and theories.

"When the remaining soldiers came back, I was looking around desperately for my parents. Squad Leader Hanji Zoë shook her head. 'I'm so sorry, Anastasia.', she had said. I broke down and cried as Squad Leader knelt down and gave me something wrapped in a blood covered cloth. I unwrapped it to reveal two severed arms, the hands intertwined. I hugged the severed arms and cried even more."

I stopped as the memory flashed in my mind. I choked back a sob as Armin rubbed my back to comfort me. "You must've been through a lot then," he said. "Don't worry, we have too." Eren and Mikasa nodded as Mikasa picked up my untouched loaf of bread and told me to eat. I nodded and took the loaf. I took a bite as I continued the story.

"After crying my heart out, I went back to my home, carrying the thoughts of me...with no family. To keep me from crying more, I decided to read the first journal that my dad wrote in. He actually had some good theories and research. To keep me from crying again, I told myself that I will kill the Titans and get my vengeance." I did the salute and held back my tears. I continued the story.

"Anyways, the Titans invaded that afternoon. I didn't know they were invading until I heard thundering footsteps. I opened the door and saw it...A TITAN!

"I ran as fast I could, with my bag full of my father's journals and other belongings. I looked for my uncle Carmichael, who is part of the Garrison. He was fighting the Titans, killing them faster than the speed of light. Then, he was caught and devoured right in front of me, his last words being, 'Run! Run, Anastasia!'. I started to cry again, but I realized that I must keep going.

"I kept running, a 7‐meter class chasing me. I ran and I ran, getting to the inner wall. They were closing the gate as I was running. 'No!', I shouted. Right when the gate was about to close,I jumped and luckily, my uncle's friend, Cedric, swooped down on his 3D Maneuver Gear and told me to go to Shingashina. There I will be evacuated safely. I did what I was told and via Maneuver Gear, he took me there.

"On the evacuation boat, I sat down next to some random kid—" Armin interrupted. "Wait...why didn't you sit next to your friends?" I looked down at my food as I held back more tears.

"Because I was the only citizen that survived." I croaked. I continued the story as Armin stayed quiet.

"Anyways, on the boat, I almost forgot about my bag. Luckily, I still had it. I took out the rag doll my mom made for me when I was five. I always hugged it whenever I was scared or when I was waiting for my parents to come back. I hugged it as tightly as I could and murmured to myself: 'I will kill all of them! I will be humanity's best soldier!'"

They all looked at me, eager to hear more.

"When I was taken as a refugee in Trost, all I did was sit in an abandoned house I saw in town and read my father's journals. I ended up becoming a criminal, too, stealing food to survive. I never got caught, though, so I always made a clean escape. I also was preparing myself to be enrolled in the military. When I turned 13, I applied to be enrolled in the 104th Trainee Corps, and here I am." I spread my hands as they all looked at me in awe.

"W‐wow," Armin said. "You must've been through a lot, then." Eren and Mikasa nodded in agreement as Mikasa looked up. "Look." She pointed behind me.

I was confused, so I looked back and saw that everyone was listening. And I mean

EVERYONE.


	3. I'm Sorry, Have We Met?

Armin's P.O.V:

Everyone gathered around to listen to Anastasia's story, and we didn't notice until Mikasa pointed it out. Everyone was listening attentively, waiting for more.

After Anastasia finished her story, everyone started to applaud. "Wow! What a great story!" I heard everyone say. Jean Kirstein stood up and walked up to Anastasia. "Well, Anastasia Bonheur," he began. "I can help you out with killing all the Titans." He winked and clicked his tongue.

Anastasia just stared at him, as if she was scanning his brain, then punched him in the face. Her punch was quite powerful, because Jean's face started to turn pink and his cheek started to swell up as he cried in pain.

"Tool." was all she said as she went outside. I stood up quickly and followed her outside. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled to her. She stopped and sighed. I finally caught up to her and realized that she's shorter than me by 1 cm.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. She turned and faced me, looking up slightly. "Because Jean is a tool. Anything else?" She said. She turned around to go to her dormitory, but I wanted to keep talking to her. I grabbed her arm to keep her from going.

Anastasia turned her head and struggled to let go. "Let me go, Armin!" She said, still struggling to let go. I shook my head, refusing to let go. "I want to keep talking to you."

She stopped and she looked at me. She sighed and nodded, as if she was giving in. I let go of her arm as we walked, side by side, deep in conversation.

"Is there more to your story than just what you told us in the dining hall?" I asked her. She didn't reply, which pursued my curiosity even more. "There is, isn't there?"

She sighed and nodded. "When I was on the evacuation boat, I saw a kid about the same age as me. He was short, had blond hair. I couldn't see his face because his hair covered it."

Those characteristics she just said is making me think that she's talking about me. Wait...

What if she is?

"—kind of looked like you!" Anastasia said. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear half of what she said. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't really listening." I said. She sighed and repeated what she said. "I said that the boy I saw kind of looked like you!"

I thought for a minute, thinking back to the evacuation boat. I'm pretty sure Anastasia wasn't there... I thought. She said that she evacuated on the Shingashina boat, so maybe she was there...

Then, I remembered. A honey‐blond haired girl hugging a rag doll, muttering to herself, centimeters away from me. I looked at the stunningly beautiful honey‐blond standing in front of me. My eyes widened in shock as Anastasia and the girl from back then looked so alike.

"I‐I think it WAS me!" I said. Anastasia took a closer look and also gasped.

* * *

Anastasia's P.O.V:

I was right all along—I have seen Armin before! When I first bumped into him, the memory of that day played back in my head, and I could've sworn that I saw a blond‐ haired kid...in fact, it looked a lot like Armin!

"So I was right! I did recognize you!" I exclaimed, but I got carried away and hugged him. I could hear his heartbeat as my head pressed against his chest. His breathing stopping suddenly because of his shock.

I realized how awkward the situation was, so I let go. "Uhhhh...so...yeah..." I said, trying to not make this more awkward. Armin just stood there, still in shock.

"I‐I think I should go to my d‐dormitory..." Armin stuttered and turned to walk to his dormitory. Meanwhile, I was having a mental argument with myself on my feelings for Armin.

"You SO like him, Anastasia! You know it!," my conscience yelled inside my brain. I shook my head. "I barely know him! How can I like him?!," I said rather loudly.

"Come on! You liked him ever since he caught you!," my conscience hissed. "And we both know that he likes you, too!"

I considered it to be true, but I face palmed myself and just stared at Armin's dormitory. What if he DOES like me?, I thought. That's when Instructor Keith Shadis saw me standing there.

"Hey! What are doing, Bonheur! Get to your dormitory, NOW!" he boomed and I sprinted to my dormitory.


End file.
